


Codename: Red

by fandom-pandom (Pan_in_the_Fandom)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crossover, Espionage, Fake Marriage, M/M, Smut, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_in_the_Fandom/pseuds/fandom-pandom
Summary: After the events of the Killing Eve season 2 finale, Konstantin has settled in to a safe house with his family in witness protection. One day he comes home and finds that his family is not there waiting for him, but his old friend Alex Krycek, one of the Twelve and therefore one of his former employers, is. He has been sent to force his compliance in carrying out the Twelve's agenda, but Krycek has his own priorities.If Konstantin is willing to rekindle old flames, Krycek will protect his family better than MI-6 could, because MI-6 don't know what the Twelve are planning.This is an X-Files crossover so guess what? The conspiracies are all about aliens.This is not intended to be taken seriously at all, but I put way too much time into this thing.





	Codename: Red

Konstantin walked into the safe house, groceries in hand. “I’m home!” he said in Russian, expecting Irina to come greet him. He dropped the grocery bags on the counter in the kitchen. No response to his call. That was odd, since every time he left, Irina would always be on high alert waiting for him to come home.

Konstantin grabbed his gun, abandoned the groceries, and searched the house. He found a the agents charged with protecting his family in the first bathroom, bodies mangled, blood everywhere. He hoped Irina wasn’t there when it happened. He hoped she was okay, and he hoped that she didn’t have to seem them die that way.   
  
Irina already had not been the same Anna killed herself in front of her. She should have been more scared. She acting as if nothing was wrong. Sometimes, she even seemed amused by the way events unfolded that day. She genuinely seemed to like Villanelle’s company. Konstantin did, too, truth be told, but he worried that Irina could not clearly see that Villanelle was dangerous. He worried also that if Irina fully realized that, she would not also realize how much alike he and Villanelle were. He worried all the time about the day when Irina would realize that he was not a good person.

He couldn’t think about that right now, though. He had to find them. He cleared a bedroom, another bathroom, and the hall. He got to the second bedroom, Irina’s room, and opened the door. A man was sitting in her bed, waiting.

“Where are they?” Konstantin said in Russian, speaking slowly as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

“Nice to see you, too, my old friend.” replied the man, also in Russian.   
  
“Answer me! Where are they!?”

“They are safe, and they will stay that way, as long as you do as I say.”

“Whatever you want, Krycek, just don’t hurt them.”

Krycek stood up. “You came in with perishables. We should put them away. Then we can talk business. Come.”

Konstantin wanted to draw his gun. He wanted to shoot the man who was holding his family hostage. They had gone through this before, and far too recently, and it was his fault then, as well. He put his hand on his piece, but Krycek made direct eye contact to let him know that was a bad idea. Konstantin gulped.

It was strange to see Krycek again in these circumstances, now that Konstantin was a married man with a child. Krycek’s face brought back memories of sins he hoped he’d left behind.

As a show of trust, Konstantin put the gun down in front of them on the counter as they put away the ice cream, the milk, and the produce. Krycek handed him an eggplant, their hands touching briefly. God damn him. He always did this. Always had to prove he had a power over him. 

Konstantin put some space between him and Krycek, the kitchen counter and then the dining room table. It wasn’t just that he was one of the Twelve. Konstantin had always been drawn to him, as he knew others were. He had heard their Krycek stories, many quite similar to his own. In that way, he operated very similarly to Carolyn Martens.

“Have you enjoyed it? Being normal for a couple of months? No, you’ve been bored, haven’t you, Konstantin? You love them, sure, but not as much as you love your pet assassin girl.” Krycek smirked.

Konstantin shook his head. “Villanelle doesn’t need me. She has Eve now. I’m out. I can finally be the father and the husband I always wished I could be.”

Krycek reached into the cutlery drawer and pulled out a chef’s knife. He eyed it, and ran his finger up and down the side of the blade. “You’re never going to be that. You and I, we aren’t capable of being what the people who love us want us to for them. Not really. Because there’s something about us that’s not right, isn’t there?”

“I think you are, eh, projecting,” Konstantin said in English.

Krycek switched to English as well. “No. You forget how well I know you, old friend. I know the real you. They only know the version of you you’ve allowed them to see. Don’t you get tired of pretending to be somebody you’re not? Look how that worked out for Eve Polastri.” Krycek stabbed the knife into the dining room table.

Konstantin refused to even flinch. “How _ did  _ that work out? I haven’t heard.”

Krycek stood across the table from Konstantin. “Reportedly, she and Villanelle have gone missing. Could be in another country, could be dead, could be detained in secret by MI-6 or some other agency. Her prospects are not good.”

Konstantin cleared his throat. “I assume the Twelve now control the Peel Company as you intended. Is that correct? Are our little green friends pleased with you, Kry?”

“Do not call them that. That’s a bad movie stereotype. It’s offensive.”

“They’re probably listening right now, aren’t they? Are they offended, really? Even as they try to take over every major government on Earth, even when they have so much more power than any human who could ever say something stupid about them, do they find that stereotype offensive?” Konstantin pounded the table with his fist. “Maybe they should just KILL ME and get it over with!"

Krycek urgently took Konstantin’s hand. “Sh. Stop,  _ moi sladkiy _ . It’s not worth it, ok? They’ll do it. You know they will. And if they kill you, there’s nothing keeping your wife and little Irina alive, either. You have to stop, for them, okay?”

Konstantin opened a cabinet and pulled out some good vodka. “I need a drink.”

“This is serious, Konstantin.”

“I know. Do you want one?”   


“Sure. But listen, okay?” Krycek replied. “There’s a new girl. She’s feisty. Reminds them of Villanelle. That’s why they want you to be her handler. Because they think you’re the only one who can, you know, handle her.”

“There’s only one Villanelle.”   
  
“True, but there are a lot of similarities. This girl, she likes attention. She shows off. She gets bored, and things go very badly for everyone involved. So, she is like Villanelle in that way. You see?”   
  
“Why did you come in person?” Konstantin asked. “You could’ve sent someone. This was a risk. I wanted to kill you when I saw you in her bed. I still do.”

Krycek gave a boyish smile. “I knew you wouldn’t do it. You like me too much.”

“I used to. Things have changed.”

Krycek chuckled. He pointed at the seam of Konstantin’s pants, where his arousal was easily observed. “Have they?”   
  
“Don’t try to distract me.”

“You know why it was me? I came because I missed this. I missed you. Honest. You were a better father to me than my actual father. I was what, 19 when I met you? You were my first love.”

“You never loved me.”

“Yes, I did. I was smitten.”

“No, you used me. You’re a younger Carolyn with a dick.”

Krycek feigned hurt. “Ow!”

“It’s true.”   
  
Krycek locked his eyes on Konstantin’s and then on his lower lip. He took Konstantin’s chin to make sure he had his attention. “I could leave right now, tell them you’re on board, we never talk again. Or I could stay for a while. Relieve some of your stress. And some of your boredom.”

Konstantin nuzzled into Krycek’s hand, but then pried himself away. “I can’t. I shouldn’t. It’s wrong.”

“If you are with me,  _ moi sladkiy, _ I can make sure that the Twelve keep your family safe from what’s coming. You won’t get a better offer from anyone else. I’ll let you see them, sometimes, too. But you can’t tell them who I am - what I do or what I am to you, I mean.”

“I love my wife.” Konstantin said, tearfully.

“I know. You don’t love her the way she deserves to be loved, though, do you? There’s something missing. And that’s honesty. You can always be honest with me.”

“No, I can’t,” Konstantin laughed.

“No, you can’t. But you won’t have to hide who you are. Does your wife even know about the stuff you used to get up to? Not the killing, I mean, but the sex? Does she know how many men you’ve been with?”

Konstantin looked firm. “She doesn’t need to know. Do not tell her.”

“Who do you think I am? I’m a killer, not a blackmailer, Konstantin. I’m not going to try to force you to do anything. I just miss playing with you and I want you back in my toybox.”

“I am not a thing. I will never belong to you. You understand that, right?”

“I think if you’re being honest with yourself, you know that isn’t true.”

Krycek grabbed Konstantin from across the table and kissed him, causing Konstantin to forget about everything and wade in the sinful familiarity of the taste of Krycek’s lips. “Fuck it,” Konstantin said in Russian, as Krycek drag Konstantin to his bedroom. “Wait!” he said, abruptly. “Take the knife.”   
  
Krycek grabbed the knife and pushed Konstantin onto the bed, straddling him, running the tip of the blade down his chest softly, causing a thread on his shirt to come loose.

“That shirt was four thousand rubles,” he protested.

“Seems to me you shouldn’t have spent so much on a shirt,” Krycek countered, eyebrow raised. Krycek growled playfully and took the blade to the neckline and cut all the way down, exposing Konstantin’s grey bearish chest. He put the blade aside on the bed. Konstantin was still surprisingly muscular for his age, although he had more fat around the muscle than Krycek remembered from back when. The way Krycek looked at him in this moment, like a competitive eater and an all-you-can eat buffet, made Konstantin feel more wanted than he had in several years. He was furious about the shirt, but it only made him want to be more wicked with Krycek.

Krycek kissed Konstantin again, resting his hand on Konstantin’s bare chest, fingers playing with one of Konstantin’s nipples. Konstantin gasped. Krycek unbuckled his own belt and slipped his pants and boxers down. Konstantin eagerly took Krycek in his his mouth, working him. “Mmm, yes, you’re a good toy, aren’t you?” Krycek teased. “Keep going, and do it slow.”

When Krycek was ready, he removed himself from Konstantin’s mouth. “Do you have a condom?” he asked.

Konstantin did not. “No, but, I was checked four years ago, and my results came back clean, and the only person I’ve been with since is my wife.”

“Konstantin, if she’s anything like you, we really need to hit ‘pause’ and go to the store.”

“She’s not like that. She’s not like me at all.”

“How sure are you?”

Konstantin’s emotions swelled up as he tried to fight back tears. “I  _ do _ know. I’m a terrible person. She’s the best I’ve ever known.”

“Hey. You’re not terrible. You’re just different. But not from me. We are all the same, everyone who does what we do.”

Konstantin looked up at Krycek. “I don’t know if I can do this now. I’m sorry.”

Krycek helped Konstantin to his feet. “It’s okay. We have time. I can wait. For a bit. You’re mine now, yes?”

Konstantin sighed. “Yes. As long as you promise to protect my family. If I ever feel you can’t deliver on that promise, I’m gone.”

“I know. You and me,  _ moi sladkiy _ , we are going to have great fun. I will have your family relocated. You can visit them this weekend. You and I are going to the United States. You’re going to meet the new girl and help her scope out some targets.”

“There’s more than one target? Who are they?”

“Some old friends of mine. They cannot spot me, understand, because they think I am dead.”

“Why do they think that?”

“One of them shot me in the head.”

“Excuse me? That sounds pretty final.”

“Our friends from, you know, up there?” Krycek pointed at the ceiling. “They intervened. Turns out death isn’t as final as it sounds anymore, if you have connections.”

“Well, that’s terrifying,” Konstantin chuckled.

Krycek agreed. “Yes. If you knew what I know, Konstantin, you might have trouble sleeping at night.”

“Do you?”   
  
“No. Unlike you, I shed my soul years ago. It was useless to me. You keep trying to hold onto what’s left of yours, grasping at it, ever-shrinking. Why do you do that, Konstantin?”

“Without it, I have nothing to offer my wife and kid.”

“Sure you do. You make the right moves, you can give them everything they ever wanted. Irina can go to any university she wants anywhere in the world.”

Konstantin laughed heartily. “She will do that with or without me, I’m afraid. But she will notice if I stop being able to feel for her as she does for me.”

“You’ll never loved her or your wife the way they love you, Konstantin, and you know how I know? Because I’ve seen the way you love. At arm’s length, always.”

“No, I’ve changed. I let them in, for real, and it was the best thing I ever did.”

“I can’t tell who you’re trying to convince.” Krycek remarked. “No matter. Pack up. We’re leaving in 10.”

“Did you already book the tickets?”

“Oh, ages ago.”

“How did you know I’d say yes?”

“I told you, I know you, Konstantin. Better than you know yourself, apparently.”

“You are so conceited. I cannot believe I actually sucked your dick just now. I’m an idiot.” Konstantin grumbled.

“And I adore that about you. 8 minutes.”

“Okay, okay!” Konstantin started packing and shouted over from the bedroom, “Who is this new girl, anyway?”

“Her codename is Red. She’s a former FBI agent. Our colleagues really worked her over. My old friends? They’re also  _ her _ old friends.”


End file.
